


Wild Season Journal

by Kpuff



Category: Wild Season
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpuff/pseuds/Kpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a journal style story for the PC game Wild Season! Its a game very much like Harvest moon. Please Google it to find out more, its a great game! I chose to go with the Male playable main character whose default name is Jack Hunter. This story will be getting a major rating increase in later chapters. Please pay attention to the rating, I will place warnings at the begging of the chapters where that material starts. Also some of them will be incredibly short, but just remember this is meant as a journal, not a normal novel type story. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year one Spring 11th

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Small note this is a journal style story. The main character of this story is based off the main character of the PC game Wild Season. The main character of the game by default and of this story is Jack Hunter. He has an average build, fairly well muscled. Kind face and handsome. He has tallish hair that's in a spikey style, its orange and black. He wears a white shirt, and overalls with work gloves.

Year one Spring 11 -12:20am

Well, everything’s all packed up and I’m ready to leave first thing in the morning for my new life. The papers are all set and signed; I’ll be making my way to Bedford valley. I’m excited to get out of this rushed smog filled city, with its rude people, I’m glad to be out of that office with its plain white walls and deafening silence, filled with a background of clicking and fax machines whirring away. Just thinking of it makes me sick, ha! I’m so glad by this time tomorrow I’ll be in a lovely sleepy, country side valley filled with fresh air and kindly people. At least that’s what I’m hoping for. Well, tonight is the last night I write in you O faithful friend. Tomorrow I’ll start a new one, for my new life, until then. Wish me luck….


	2. Year one Spring 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diary entry number two

Year one Spring 12 (11:30pm)  
So, hello new diary you and I are going to be off to a rocketing start. I’ve finally (just barley) made it to my new life in Bedford Valley. Today was my first day here. It didn’t go exactly as planned, unfortunately for me. I was driving here from the city when it just started to storm like a typhoon was hitting. Since I’ve always lived in the city I’ve never experienced driving on these old country roads. So I found out the hard way how treacherous they can be especially when driving on them in inclement weather. My tire slipped off the edge of the road, I of course tried to right my car but over corrected myself and made it about 10x worse. I wound up B lining to the other side of the road and straight into a tree! I don’t remember a whole lot from that point; I vaguely recall someone calling out to me and warm hands on my arms and before I knew it was woke up in a strange bed in a small cozy room. I found myself smack dab in the middle of Bedford at the Inn! I suppose it was lucky someone from the village found me when they did and that I was close enough to Bedford when I crashed. I’ll have to make it a point to thank the man who very well saved my life; his name was Edward, apparently he owns a ranch in town.  
I got all this information from the mayor and his wife. They were waiting for me to wake up at the inn. So this is where it gets even better, turns out the farm I purchased apparently wasn’t supposed to be for sale and they have no clue how I came to be in possession of it. Luckily for me I had all my papers and their lawyer whose in town looked it over and confirmed they were legitimate papers. They didn’t seem happy about this what so ever, they weren’t exactly mean but they were certainly standoffish. The mayor took me to see a few key stores in the village and once he explained to owners that I had moved into the old farm, everyone seemed to not want to talk to me more than absolutely necessary. This bothered me quite a bit; I was really hoping and looking forward to making new friends and being around kinder people then the ones you find in the city. Then to top it all off, I got to the farm to find it in complete shambles! It’s a mess, covered with weeds and rocks, the buildings on the farm are all old and dusty as well. I found out that the farm hasn’t been in working order for over 10 years. This was not what I was told when I purchased this land. I have no idea what I’m going to do now, I managed to clean up the house so its livable but this is not what I was planning on. It’s like some other worldly force is trying to keep me from moving here.  
It is cozy, and if you can look past the weeds and such it is a nice and charming plot of land. I can see the field just full of vegetation with cows, chickens and the like filling the barn and coop. I only hope I can make this a reality, I knew I was going to have to work hard but now I find myself almost over whelmed. Well, tomorrows a new day Diary, I’ll make it a point to greet more of the villagers and figure out how get started on this whole farming business. I really hope I can meet someone who will be kind to me. Wish me luck….


End file.
